Just one of those days
by Master Edel Raid
Summary: Reno is up to his old tricks again. Making everyone suspicious of him in many ways. What is he up to this time? Please R & R
1. Art Project Part 1

Random yet funny acts of Reno. Everyones favourite Red Head.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters. Just the few OC's that may appear later on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reno and Rude wandered the halls of the Shinra building for hours, bored out of their minds. Every possible assignment had already been taken by all the other turk's or SOLIDERS. Even Sephiroth was gone. The man they both enjoyed bugging the most. There was really nothing to do but relax. Sighing, both men sat down in Reno's office and started to nod off.

Reno, taking off his shoes, he looked at his socks for a bit, then grinned. He just had a plan hatch in his mind. This was going to be fun. Taking off his socks, Rude lowered his shades just slightly giving his red headed friend a strange look. Reno ran out of the office for a quick second then from who knows where, had 4 more pairs of socks. Once more the red head ran out of the room, but was taking a little longer then usual. Rude, being Rude, started to worry about what Reno was up to with socks.

_Where is he?_ The Turk thought for a second when Reno ran back in with art supplies. "What are you doing?" He asked puzzled.

He had a big grin on his face as he got to work. "You'll see."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Rude muttered to himself.

It seemed that Reno was hard at work on his so called project. Rude watched with little to no interest, he was just making sure that the red head didn't hurt or cut him self with the scissors. Time passed as Reno continued to work on his project. Placing every finished product in a box, so Rude couldn't see what it was, that was making him a bit nervous. Reno was known to do random to annoying to destructive things in the building. This was absolutely no exception.

Rude began to recall the last little plan that Reno had cooked up. It consisted of them replacing everyone's coffee with mud and sugar with flour. It back fired right then and there when they were caught. Thus Rufus never let Reno near the coffee machine again. Rude was allowed only under supervision. Now that Reno was bored, this was going to be one of those afternoons.

"Almost done..." The red head finally said after placing what looked like the seventh product in his box of secrets. Yes, Reno named his box 'The box of Secrets.' Lame… Rude had now a bit of interest to see what had been made.

"How many have you made so far?" He was nervous to ask.

The only reply the red head gave was, "Seven now." He placed the item in the box.

Rude stepped towards the box, hoping to see what was inside. And well got growled at by the red head. He backed off and gave Reno his space until he was finished. Fifteen minutes later Reno clapped his hands on his pants and seemed to be finished what ever he was making.

"Okay… What did you make?" Rude questioned.

Reno grinned then pulled out a sock and slid it on to his hand. It was a sock puppet of him self. "It's me and I made…" He went off explaining who he made. There was Sephiroth, Cloud, Zack, Rufus, Rude, Tseng, Hojo, Elena, Vincent and himself, all in the forms of sock puppets.

"Oh, god..." Rude sweat dropped.

Reno stood up, with the one of Sephiroth on his hand. Then chuckling he started moving the sock mouth and spoke. "Rude, stand straight and represent Shinra in all its glory." The tone Reno used was like a little six-year-old boy trying to sound serious.


	2. Art Project Part 2

Disclaimer, I don't own any of the Final Fantasy Characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rude sweat dropped. Once again Reno was planning something. But who knew it as going to be with socks of all things. And not to forget that they were made to look like some of the members of Shinra. The red head was still going around with the Sephiroth puppet and telling everyone what to do, that was in the immediate area. This was not going to turn out well. Though most of the employees were laughing already.

Reno bounced around the hallways with a childish grin on his face. Then stopping to pick up his other master pieces, an evil glint shone in his eye. This meant Reno was up to something that would get him hurt. Rude walked up behind the Red head and tapped him on the shoulder. Looking back over his shoulder, he gave Rude the most innocent look he could come up with. This was going to be a bad day.

"Oh thanks good buddy." Reno smiled and ran off.

_The boss is going to kill me…… Well mostly Reno. _He sighed. Rude began to stride after his partner in hopes of making sure that he didn't cause anymore trouble like he was known to do.

"Eeeee!" There was a high pitched scream coming from the board room. Reno had placed all the sock puppets in the usual spots where everyone sat. Just at that moment employees that were returning saw them and thought of Reno right away. Though some found it quite funny, others found it was disturbing.

Reno was no where to be seen. That meant there was more to this 'prank' then meets the eye. Soon the members that were made into sock puppets entered the room. Cloud and Zack stood with confused looks on their faces at the socks. Rufus, Tseng, Elena and Hojo were just as confused. Vincent and Sephiroth looked at each other then at the sock puppets. They all looked to Rude, except Zack.

"I'VE BEEN REPLACED!" He yelled.

Everyone turned their attentions towards Zack, who once again was making a complete fool out of himself. Cloud sighed, starting to regret knowing Zack sometimes. Rude sighed and walked out of the room looking for his mischievous friend. Back in the board room, Zack was arguing with Rufus about 'replacing' him without any notice.

"How could you replace me!?" He sounded so childish.

Rufus sighed and then groaned. "Zack I am not replacing you."

"Then what is this sitting in my chair!"

"A sock puppet."

Zack moaned. "So you're saying a sock puppet has more potential then I do?"

"No Zack." He was beginning to consider replacing Zack with the Sock puppet.

Zack started to cry. "Yes you do. You do think that a puppet has more potential." He ran out of the board room.

"Zack!" Cloud ran after him.

_Geez… I wish I didn't know him sometimes._ Cloud thought to himself as he ran after the cry baby.

Reno was still nowhere to be found. Rude was searching all over the place looking for him. But as he walked, a black blur and a blonde blur passed him. Why was Zack crying? And why was Cloud chasing after him? This had to be the work of Reno, who else could manage to get Zack to cry more then three times in a row.


End file.
